life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Две правды и одна ложь
Две правды и одна ложь - это мини-игра в LIfe is Strange: Before the Storm. В "Пробуждении" Рэйчел Эмбер предлагает сыграть в эту игру с Хлоей Прайс в поезде по пути в обзорной парк. В этой игре игроки должны рассказать три факта о себе, из которых двое должны быть правдой, а третья ложью. В этой игре можно смухлевать, что приведет к различным последствиям. Рэйчел Амбидекстр Правда *Если Хлоя скажет Рейчел, что это ложь, то она попросит её написать свое имя обеими руками, что продемонстрирует что это факт является правдой. Нью-Йорк Ложь *Если Хлоя будет уверена, что это ложь Рэйчел, и скажет что она скорее всего из Калифорнии, то Рэйчел будет впечатлена и объяснит, что родом из Лонг-Бич. Хлоя скажет, что она только всю жизнь и провела в Орегоне, и Рэйчел ответила, что однажды они это изменят. Лев Правда *Если Хлоя скажет Рэйчел, что это ложь, то Рэйчел объяснит, что ей "Слишком повезло быть Львом" и она должна быть Стрельцом. Хлоя Ложь Аллергия на кошек *Рэйчел скажет, что она несколько раз проходила мимо шкафичка Хлои и видела фотографию Бонго. Сломанная рука *Рэйчел скажет, что шрам Хлои не мог появиться от драки. Рэйчел скажет, что это от перелома дистального радиуса, возможно от падения с скейтборда. Рэйчел так же покажет, что она сломала запястье, когда ей было десять лет. Участница группы *Рэйчел скажет Хлои, что её руки слишком гладкие, чтобы быть гитаристом. Правда Любовь к науке *Рэйчел скажет, что плохие оценки по химии не означают, что Хлоя ненавидит науку, но Блэквелл просто не вдохновляет её. Ненависть к кантри *Рэйчел скажет, что это правда. Желание стать пиратом *Рэйчел скажет, что Хлоя хотела стать пиратом. Результаты 3 лжи *Рэйчел скажет, что Хлоя мухлевала. 2 лжи *Рэйчел скажет, что Хлоя мухлевала. 1 ложь *Рэйчел скажет, что Хлоя играла по правилам. Когда Хлоя спросит, ожидала ли Рэйчел, что она будет мухлевать, то Рэйчел ответит, что победители устанавливают свои правила. Интересные факты * Когда Хлоя рассказывает Рэйчел, что любит науку, она говорит "Нил Деграсс Тайсон - это дерьмо". Нил Деграсс Тайсон - это американский астрофизик, научный коммуникатор. * After having figured out all of Chloe's lies, Chloe will praise her for being so good at this game. Rachel replies that it's thanks to a "life time of studying the human condition", which is a possible reference to Mark Jefferson's lecture in Episode 1 of Life is Strange. Talking about Diane Arbus, he asks his class, "Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" * In the next chapter ("Overlook Park"), the observation game dialogue option of "Let's switch hands" when Chloe and Rachel spy a gay couple holding hands on the bench may have resulted from Rachel's confession of being ambidextrous being fresh in Chloe's mind (from a narrative point of view, as the option is always there, regardless). The full dialogue, starting from Chloe, goes: "Why do we always hold hands like this? Didn't you tell me you were ambidextrous?" - "No I didn't, I said I was ambisexual." - "Oh. So you can have sex with both of your hands?" - "Exactly. Want to see?" - "Only if you let go of my hand first." en: Two Truths and a Lie pt-br: Duas Verdades e uma Mentira Категория:Мини игры Категория:Before the Storm Категория:Термины Категория:Термины (Before the Storm) Категория:Геймплей Категория:Геймплей (Before the Storm)